<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter to My Soulmate by Petri808, Rando29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011259">A Letter to My Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29'>Rando29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Short Story One Shots [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Soulmates, a note, authors note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a successful author now on top of being married to Natsu and with a family. She often dedicates her books to someone and one day when he finally reads her latest publication, he's in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Short Story One Shots [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter to My Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nalu week day 4 prompt Note. Short Drabble</p><p>story idea from Rando29</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knows Natsu is just not into reading books, which was even funnier when you consider that his wife is an author. Nothing wrong with that. His talents lay in the physical while hers resided in the world of words. Hell, her prowess with a pen even saved his life once upon a time. But despite not being fond of reading, he was still her biggest fan and supporter. Each time she published a new book, he made sure to read it… even if it took a few attempts from falling asleep in between.</p><p>They were mostly fairytale or fantasy inspired and perfect to read to the kids as bedtime stories. Which is where he found himself that day ready to skim through her latest creation. Lucy had taken the kids to visit the Redfox family. So, with the house all nice and quiet for once, Natsu sat down to read.</p><p>He opens it to the first few pages and notices Lucy had included an Author’s note. That wasn’t unusual, she’s done it before. Her first book was dedicated to her mother, another to their twins after they were born. Natsu scans over the page curious to see who was the lucky recipient this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>** Author’s Dedication, A letter to my soulmate.      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some say that soulmates only exist at the end of a writers pen. It is a level of relationship that just sounds too good to be true, created simply for a fairytale life. As a writer I must agree that the idea is a dream to work with. I mean who doesn’t like a happy ending when two people that are perfect for each other end up together. Hence why it is the focal point of this current book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you know… they also say, fantasy can become reality. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was a little girl, the idea of a Prince charming who’d sweep me off my feet to live happily ever after was a way to cope with my lonely childhood. I imagined he’d be strong and brave, but kind and caring to all. A perfect man who was my balance, my soulmate if you will, and I often wondered if I’d ever meet someone who would live up to such high standards. For years I’d watched out for this person… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember the spell I’d been under when we met? Did you know that a Charm spell can only be broken by a soulmate? By now you might be realizing what this message is leading to… how special you really are. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please do not feel bad. I only found out years later, the truth of our fated meeting. It still gives me goosebumps whenever I think about it. Imagine. What were the odds of us both being in the exact same place at the exact same time? Most people are never lucky enough to find the one person in this big world who is their perfect match, but I’ve been blessed to have them in my life for half of mine. Our life and journey proves that fairytales really can come true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time he finishes reading the short passage, Natsu hadn’t realized there was a fresh trail of tears trickling down his face. They were happy tears but tears nonetheless as the memories of those long-ago days wash back into his mind of Hargeon and Bora, and a certain blonde who’s never left his side since. He had no idea that was how the spell had been broken for Lucy, just assuming it was simply the raucous events that had knocked some sense into her.</p><p>He sits back and closes the book in his lap. Soulmates, huh? He chuckles, well it does make sense. One could even go further to call it fate, considering he had technically died and been resurrected, then sent 400 years into the future by Lucy’s own ancestor who’d helped to raise him. If that wasn’t a case of, <em>they were meant to be together</em>, he didn’t know what else to call it.</p><p><em>‘I wonder why she never told me sooner?’</em> Lucy probably assumed he would see it, knowing he’d read the book sooner or later and he had to admit this was kind of cool. Not a lot of people even knew the whole story of their meeting, yet here it was announced to the entire world and memorialized for all of written time. Natsu didn’t want to believe his life was out of his own control, but in this situation… guess he should thank this thing called destiny.  </p><p>He opens the book again to chapter one, reading along with a renewed interest. Paragraph after paragraph he reads. <em>‘She didn’t…’</em> the tears well up again and cloud his vision for she’d written their story. The names were changed, locations were made up, but it was like reliving their journey. He couldn’t believe it. Oh, now he really couldn’t wait to read it to the kids!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>